A fuel-injection apparatus with a correction function for the supply voltage is known from German published patent application DE-OS No. 15 26 506. On page 34 of this application, it is stated that fluctuations in the supply voltage affect the fuel-injection apparatus because at a higher voltage the injection valves open more quickly than at a lower voltage.
Also, German published and examined patent application DE-AS No. 22 65 224 discloses an electrically controlled fuel-injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine with a control multivibrator and wherein there is a correction for electric voltage. Also in this application, only the dependence of the injection valves on the voltage is stated as the reason for providing this voltage correction function.